In a managed application environment, scripting languages are often employed for leveraging an object oriented architecture to invoke operations for computations and manipulations on a remote server. Typically, such a remote server is invoked for computationally intensive tasks that are performed more efficiently on the server than directly on the node or client invoking the remote server. Scripting languages such as ECMA script (European Computer Manufacturers Association, an international standards organization) have been developed for supporting a managed application environment. Users execute applications in the environment for performing various tasks on objects such as pdf files, images, documents, and others. Web scripting languages provide features for manipulating objects and invoking operation over a network, allowing the user to employ the application on behalf of data objects over the network.
With the modern trend toward graphically intensive user interfaces, and the user demand for video and audio manipulation capabilities, applications tend to invoke computationally expensive manipulations to present sophisticated sound and video. Further, modern applications frequently invoke security operations such as watermarking and encryption which require mathematical permutations on long byte strings, also increasing bandwidth and processing demands. Often, web scripting languages are called upon to drive these bandwidth hungry applications. The web scripting applications allow flexible usage from remote locations, and often invoke remote libraries for computationally intensive tasks. The remote libraries defer computationally expensive operations to a common server, alleviating the need for each individual web scripting application, or client, to maintain a robust set of processing libraries for operations such as watermarking, image processing, encryption, and other computationally expensive operations.